Harrys Prologue
by Ebudae
Summary: Lily and James' sixth year was an eventful one. Follows events just after Snapes Worst Memory.
1. Prologue

"You're stark raving mad. He'd never…."

"But I'm telling you that we're being too obvious not that he can't be talked round. If we wheedle long enough, convince him subtly and all…."

"Subtly! You! Ha, don't make me laugh Padfoot. The back end of a horntail has more delicacy than you. He'd be too afraid of getting caught and found out. This would mean more than his badge."

When've we ever been caught when we put our minds to it properly? We have your cloak, our newly minted secret weapon and our ability to disguise ourselves as fluffy, lovable…"

"You mean mangy flee-ridden."

"Speak for yourself Prongs."

"Stags don't get fleas"

"No – just that mouldy stuff that's falling off your antlers in big lumps at the moment. Dead attractive, that!"

There was a moment of sour silence before James Potter sullenly replied.

"I'm still on the fence about this whole thing. Surely it can't be that easy."

"Oh ye of little faith. I found a weak spot. I found the spell." James shifted his weight from foot to foot as Sirius continued.

"I'll grant you Remus will take some delicate persuading, but once he does he'll have just as much fun as we will, you'll see. You know he could use it after the OWLs and an err… hairy episode combined."

James face took on a rather guilty look and Sirius grinned.

"It's just that this is dodgy even by our standards"

"Rot. You've never been squeamish about anything we've done before. Right now you sound like some of our ball-less roommates. Where is the Prongs I know and mayhem with?" James glared as Sirius smirked and said "Or is it that you don't want to see..."

"Fine!" James replied tetchily. "We'll convince Remus and do it tonight after the Quidditch friendly. But if I get caught…"

"Evans will never speak to you again I'm sure; like she does anyway.

But Prongs, you'll get to die a happy man having seen her and the rest of the Gryffindor girls in the nip."

James grinned slightly.

"That's the spirit." Sirius bounded towards the door. "Lets get Remus."

"What about Peter?"

Sirius stopped. He looked uncomfortable.

"If we bring Peter along on something like this once, he'll never stop going till he leaves school. He'll do it one time too many - without us - and on his own…"

"He'll inevitably screw it up and get caught," sighed James.

"Yep," said Sirius " and even before McGonagall can give him detention till he dies of old age, some of the less dense ladies – possibly Evans – will guess that we had a hand in it too, extracted conformation from Peter…"

"And castrated us along with him." James winced. "Alright we leave Peter out of it. How do you propose to convince Remus?"

"Threaten to tell the Slytherins he's a werewolf."

"Sirius!"

"Oh alright. I was going to mention Marleen."

James snorted, "He actually likes her, he won't spy on her. Especially like that."

"You fancy Evans and yet here i you /i are."

"Evans doesn't fancy me back though, does she." said James irritably.

"Ah, that's what's got your knickers in a twist. Her impending nuptials with Snivily must be devastating and all but you'll soon get over her when you see one of her compatriots in the shower."

Sirius took his best mates shrug as agreement and continued with his ideas for convincing Remus.

A/N.

Any kind of review welcome. My grammar's not wonderful, so please don't vilify me for that. Cheers.


	2. Not so bad, really?

Lily Evans was alone in the Prefects compartment. She was reading through some "Hogwarts - Extra Security Instructions for Prefects" pamphlets without paying much attention. The train had departed three hours late. It was already afternoon and she was hungry as well as bored. 'I should be doing my job', she thought rather resentfully.

She sighed and wondered when the trolley lady would be trundling down the deserted corridors towards her.

She reached for the paper beside her. Todays Prophet was filled with Ministry warnings and the odd report of a minor attack. There were no articles on arrests. ' They're not really getting anywhere,' she thought. 

The lunch lady poked her head into the compartment.

'Anything from the trolley, dear'

A few minuets later Lily closed the door to the compartment and dumped an armload of sweets onto the nearest seat. She slumped down and a chose a random chocolate frog from the pile.

As the frog wriggled and attempted to escape, Lily heard some familiar voices coming towards her.

'….don't see why the Ministry officials thought Muggleborns would be safer not moving around on the train of all places. More blooming work for us.'

'Yeah. An everyone's annoyed over the extra protection they get. I mean, I 'eard funny things 'append to a fair few 'alf-bloods an Pure-Bloods too, what don't tow the party line. Why should they get all the protection, eh?'

'In fairness they do seem to be his real targets'

'So you don't thing we'll be wasting our time the entire trip, patrolling up and down outside their compartments in empty corridors!'

There was silence. Lily sat still. They were right outside the door.

'Well…' Though muffled, the voice sounded uncomfortable.

'Well nothing. I'm off. Boberton has the new Filibusters in his compartment and I've done all my regular duties. See you. You coming Geoff?'

'Yep. They're supposed to be even better than the Blasting CartWheels. Imagine if 'e takes the roof off.'

'What would Sprout say if one of her prefects was caught at the scene of such a crime.' Lily could see the top of Remus Lupins head and his eyebrows were raised in amusement.

'She'd strip me of me badge. An what a flippin' tragedy that would be at the moment.'

Remus shook his head as Geoff headed off down the corridor. He slid open the door.

'Hi Lily.'

'Remus.'

'Had a good summer.'

'Not bad, you?'

'Quiet good actually'

Lily grinned. 'I did read something that sounded Marauder related in the paper. Well the names Potter and Black cropped up together. I assume you also had a hand in it?'

Remus flushed. 'No, actually. I was on holidays with my parents. I read about it too, though. Then I got the full version from James. I don't know how they avoided being arrested.'

'The Ministry has other things on its mind, perhaps. Want a frog?'

'Yeah. Read the new pamplets yet?'

Lily snorted.

'That was Geoff and Rolands reaction'

' I take it they're not happy about the new arrangements?'

'Are you?' Remus shot her a look.

'No. They're not likely to have any real effect at Hogwarts. It's safer than anywhere else already'

Remus pulled off the Chocolate Frog wrapper. There was half a ribbitt before he swallowed it whole.

'How do boys fit that much food in their mouths at once'

'Boisshovboogormooudsthongoorlss.'

'Now Remus is that anyway to behave in front of a lady'

Lily turned. A very good-looking boy was lounging in the half open door doorway.

'Black.'

'Evans.'

'Had an… er… productive summer?'

Sirius Black smirked as he moved from the doorway to an empty seat beside Lily's sweets. He helped himself to some Berty Botts and glanced at the folded up paper by Lily's side.

'_The Prophet_ has a way of exaggerating things.'

'_The Prophet_ exaggerated what you and Potter wrote on that Quidditch Pitch?' said Lily in a scornful tone.

'Well no, but it wasn't permanent like they said.'

'How did they actually catch you?' asked Remus

'James didn't say?'

'No. He gave me the prank execution details and what happened at the Ministry.'

'Well we knew we wouldn't set off any Dark Magic sensors for a prank and breaking in was easy enough but apparently Quidditch pitches have really advanced anti- vandalism charms.'

Sirius nodded at Remus look of surprise. 'Yeah I know. First we'd heard of it either. Rivalry between fans can get out of hand and all so the Ministry thought it'd be a good idea to slip in a few innocent warning charms on likely defaceable areas. James and I had just planted the Scutch Shrubs in formation on the pitch and the next thing we knew three Ministry Law Enforcement officials swooped down and tried to jinxs us."

'Tried? You mean you ran or you fought back!' said Lily in shock.

'Neither actually', said Sirius scathingly. 'They were crap shots on broomsticks. And you think we'd have been fool enough to do either considering we had clearly under-estimated the spells on the pitch and more important, the fact that they saw our faces clear as crystal potions vials?'

'They saw your faces. How?' It was Remus' turn to sound shocked.

'Obviously with their eyes Moony.'

'No, I mean why didn't you ware a mask or something?'

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

'What would you have thought if you saw two masked figures mucking about with a Quidditch pitch the day before a big match was due to be held?'

'Ahhh.'

'We figured the prank was worth doing for a Magpie-Kestral final and it would make all the real fans laugh. We thought it was worth the risk even if someone saw us.'

'If you didn't get arrested what was the punishment?' asked Lily

'Community service. We had to work with the Foundation for the Care of Wizened Wizards.' Sirius seemed to repress a shudder. 'You can't imagine what Pox Pustules are like on some bat older than Hogwarts.'

'Poor you.'

'The sarcasm isn't appreciated Evans. James and I are scarred for life.'

'Good. Maybe it deflated your arrogant heads.'

Sirius got up to leave.

'As sociable as ever Evans. I'm off to find James Remus to discuss… that thing. I assume you'll be joining us later. We'll be in compartment 16B. I'll tell James you were thinking of him Evans.'

Sirius started to open the door but someone had beaten him to it.

Sirius drew his wand. 'Snivelly.'

A sallow skinned, greasy haired boy stood in the doorway with his wand pointing at Sirius.

'This compartment is for prefects only Black. Leave.'

'Just about to. Wouldn't want to stay in the same room as an unwashed Death Eater anyway. Remus, Lily coming?'

Lily started.

Black and Snape were eying each other coldly. Both looked completely calm. Remus Lupin on the other hand looked agitated as he glanced from one to the other.

'Come on Lily. I think Doris and Marleen were looking for you earlier.'

Lily was tempted to stay just to spite Black and by extension Potter, but she didn't exactly relish the idea of spending several hours with someone who was taciturn in his best moods and hated her because she was Muggleborn.

'Could you give me a hand with my stuff, Remus?'

She threw her chocolate, pamphlets, papers and '_A Wizards Tail_' into her bag. Remus heaved her trunk out for her. Black and Snape hadn't moved an inch.

Lily edged past Snape who was half blocking the door. Remus followed using the trunk as a battering ram, forcing Snape out of the way. The second they were all out in the corridor Snape pushed past them and snapped the door to the prefects compartment shut.

'Why you stick up for that snot nosed git is beyond me, Evans,' said Black tartly.

'I stick up for him when an even bigger bully picks on him, not when he's acting like a troll himself.'

'He always acts like a troll! Ergo – we pick on him!'

Lily snorted. 'It's still not right.'

Black grinned. 'Can't deny he always acts like a dark wizard and general social misfit though, can you?'

Lily was silent. Black took this as victory and was in the process of gloating when Lily said ' Do you really believe he, or other students, might be Death Eaters?'

Black and Remus looked at her. ' No,' said Remus slowly, not full Death Eaters but some would certainly have sympathies and there are probably one or two parents involved'

'Oh'

'Your not worried are you?'

'At Hogwarts, with Dumbledore around, no'

'But?'

'I suppose I've been a bit naive. I mean I knew some wizards looked down on Muggleborns and I knew there were one or two who'd like to see us removed from the Wizarding World, preferably by the worst means possible,' Lily frowned, 'I just always thought the latter a tiny minority. Now over the summer, more and more people seem to be joining them or supporting their cause and what I thought was a small social problem inflamed by a nutcase, has turned out to be much bigger and uglier than I'd ever imagined. I guess the thought that I might be attending school with large numbers of people who hate me for no good reason is a bit unsettling'

Black looked her straight in the eyes. 'I told you _The Prophet_ exaggerates thing right. Over the summer a load of high profile Purebloods and Half-Bloods have been associated with the Death Eaters. There's no actual proof and I seriously doubt they're all involved with him. Regardless _The Prophet_ made out that they were all absolutely guilty and representative of most Purebloods as well. That's bollicks. I don't doubt there are quite a few idiots buying into his agenda but if your expecting a large mob to corner you in a dark corridor think again.'

For once he seemed earnest. It was so funny Lily's mouth twitched. 'Thanks,' she said not quiet hiding her grin. 'Look, here's Marleen and Doris' compartment. Thanks for the help with my trunk, Remus. Black, I'll see you in detention some time this week, then.'

Remus laughed. 'Oh yeah! I'd forgotten.'

Black scowled as Lily shut the compartment door behind her.

A/N

Beta Reader Required 

I need someone with excellent grammar. If you know the mysterious ins and outs of direct speech, commas and semi colons please apply.

You'd also have to read over finished chapters and comment on the plot, character credibility and general story.


	3. Center

To Lilys surprise the feast was its usual noisy affair. She had expected a more subdued atmosphere as there had been Kings Cross. She felt a bit relieved.

She walked along the rows of long oak tables to the Gryffindor section. Doris was already sitting down; burning a hole through her plate with the look she was giving it.

"We'll have to sit through the Sorting before we can eat, you know", said Lily as she plonked down exhausted.

A scathing look was all she got in return. Doris was obviously still moody after the train ride. The trolley witch had been cleaned out by the time she got to Lily and her friends and to Lilys disgust it appeared Black had, unnoticed, absconded with quiet bit of her stash.

"We should have gone to their compartment and beat it out of them", said Doris without taking her eyes off the plate.

"Which would have given Potter and Black no end of amusement", yawned Lily. She was tired after rounding up first years at the Hogsmead stop.

"Exactly," said Marleen as she seated herself beside Lily.

"Where were you?"

"Sean"

"Ahh"

"I like accents. What can I say."

"Shh. Here they come."

All three girls turned as their Head of House lead in a group of tiny first years.

"How many does it look like?"

"About average." Lily grinned "Another half hour before you can eat."

Lily was comfortably full and ready for a good nights sleep, when a loud voice exclaimed, "Ahh! Miss Evans" It was Professor Slughorn. The rotund teacher of Potions looked delighted to see her. "I hope that you had an excellent summer," He lowered his voice conspiratorially "and of course that you'll be continuing Potions for your NEWT's"

Lily gave her most innocent look. Slughorn always wanted the very best in his class and Lily had done exceptionally well in her OWLs. She knew perfectly well that the other teachers didn't like his openly displayed favouritism or, if they were honest, that Slughorn usually did wheedle all the best students into continuing his subject.

"Well Professor I haven't made my final decisions yet. Potions is high on my list along side Astronomy and Divination. She grinned inwardly at Slughorns expression.

Astronomy was considered a soft option for NEWT's and Divination was a joke.

Slughorn considered her for a few moments and then smiled at her. "You should have been in my house you know."

Lily shook her head. "Quidditch team isn't good enough"

"That's cause we're not on it, Evans"

Lily turned to find Potter and Black behind her.

"Boys!" Slughorns voice boomed out "Just the Gryffindors I was looking for. I'd like a quick word about your subject choices this year. I hope you both intend to keep on with Potions. Miss Evans certainly feels it could be worth her while"

For a heartbeat, Lily was sure Slughorns eyes flicked to James alone.

Black nodded his head. "Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Charms, Defence and Magical Creatures. Pity Quidditch wasn't a subject eh Prongs?

Potter smirked. "We do just as well in everything else, Padfoot."

Lily rolled her eyes. She saw Doris wave to her to hurry up. "Excuse me, Professor."

"Ah. Goodnight, Miss Evans."

"Night Professor."

Lily could feel their eyes on her as she walked away.

"Charming girl" said Slughorn.

"Yeah." James watched her leave the room with Dickey and McKinnon.

"She didn't mention her stuff. Maybe she didn't miss it."

"Sorry, Mr Black?

"Nothing Professor. So who else is doing Potions then?"

"Most of the sixth year Slug Club are definitely joining us. And of course Severus Snape will continue this year," Slughorn raised an eyebrow slightly.

Sirius didn't respond.

"Is Evans in or out," said James.

"She didn't say but I'm optimistic. She has such a talent."

Sirius sniggered.

"Between Lily and Severus, I really don't think I've ever had such equal excellence in the same year. Pity they're so competitive. Imagine what they could accomplish together."

Sirius sniggered even louder, but turned it into a hacking cough at the un-amused expression on James' face.

"Yes, well goodnight Professor", said James. He grabbed Sirius by the arm and hauled him away. The moment they were out of earshot, James hissed "Don't encourage Slughorn."

"Encourage him to do what, exactly?

Pair Lily and Snape off in the hopes that they invent a cure for Lycantrophy or something.

"Moony'd be delighted. But how boring would our little jaunts be then, eh? And how was I encouraging him?"

James shoved his hands in his pockets. "Look, Slughorn may be all friendly with Sniv, and Lily may take pity on him, but you and I now what he's really like. If they're paired up in potions, dirty names will be the least of her problems."

"And how do you plan on stopping this if Slughorn decides it's a brilliant idea."

"By sabotaging Snape of course."

"Which I'm all for, Sirius paused, "though I generally prefer it when you're wholeheartedly in it too."

"What's that mean?"

"That I'm thinking about separating Snape and Evans, for her own good if the time ever comes, and proceeding to feed Snape to the Giant Squid. You, my friend, are thinking of separating Evans and Snape and taking his vacated seat.

James threw him a filthy look.

"So what if I am."

"Get over Evans, Prongs. She thinks you're a conceited git and there are plenty of other girls around here. Your pride won't take that much of a bruising. "

James didn't reply. Sirius took this for accent and they headed towards Remus and Peter who were waiting for them at the door.

James was quiet as they headed through the upper floors to Gryffindor common room. The others were joking and laughing around him but he felt distinctly putout. Sirius is right, he thought, I've spent enough time trying to get Evans to go out with me. I need to get her out of my system. He spotted three pretty Ravenclaws heading towards their tower. He made a conscious effort to grin charmingly, and for good measure, ruffled his hair. The effect was immediate. They giggled and shot flirtatious looks at him. Feeling somewhat buoyed by this reaction he turned his attention back to his mates.

"…so anyway my Mum was convinced I'd fail most of my OWLs, so she got the shock of her life when I passed all of them except Transfiguration," Peter gloated. " She had to let me go to all the Quidditch I wanted this summer _and_ she had no excuse to cut my pocket money. It was great."

Sirius nodded gravely, "Quiet a victory. Almost on par with what I did to mine over the summer."

Peter missed the sarcasm. "Well yeah, Padfoot. I swear if she complains about the state of my room once more, I'll do a runner too!"

Sirius looked sour. James was just about to steer the conversation away from these tempestuous waters that would eventually claim various parts of Peters anatomy when Remus beat him to it.

"Full moons in a week, any preferences?"

"The heart of the Forbidden Forest," replied Sirius.

They stopped in front of the huge portrait of Grulag the Greasy. He stopped combing slime into his hair to watch the boys.

Remus looked apprehensive. "We've only ever been about half of the way in before now."

"So."

"So, the path ends about there and..and..well last year we all heard some of the odd noises that came from the centre. We saw the size and ..amount of tracks in there.

"And"

"And I'm not sure I want to find out what's making them, either," said Peter bluntly.

Sirius turned to James who shrugged in an I'm-not-fussed sort of way.

What's going to attack a werewolf and his ...compatriots? Eh?

No one answered. Grulag returned to his lard bucket and scooped more onto his hair.

Sirius sniffed. "Looks like Snivelly doesn't he," he said, as he strode off towards the common room.

Remus sighed. When Sirius was in this kind of mood, there was no reasoning with him. He stood, as the others walked away, watching as Grulag tried to part the saturated, waist length hair in the middle with his comb. It got tangled up at the back of his head. After thinking for a few minutes, Remus gave in to defeat. Sirius would do what he wanted anyway, and since James would side with him, they'd all end up in the middle of the Forest regardless.

"The centre it is," he grumbled as he walked away, leaving Grulag to his mangled hair and broken comb.


End file.
